Mistletoe
by Golden-dude
Summary: It’s Christmas in Odaiba Japan, but it feels more like Valentine’s Day... (Sorato, Taiora, Takari, Daikari, Kenlei)


Mistletoe  
Rated PG  
By  
Golden Salad  
Dedicated to Ty, She knows Why  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Odaiba Japan, but it feels more like Valentine's Day... (Sorato, Taiora, Takari, Daikari, Kenlei)  
  
There was a house, a nice sized house full of a group of teens. It was an older house on the outside of the city of Odaiba, Japan. An old brick house covered in ivy vines at the sides. Outside was an old brown willow tree, an on it sat two of the weirdest birds you've ever seen.  
  
One was red, the other pink. And what made them weirdest was they could speak. Hawkmon and Biyomon.  
  
Inside the house was a great scene. There was an old purple couch in the corner, and on it sat two young teens named Yolei and Ken. Neither one of them was moving but they were chatting happily. They hadn't noticed the mistletoe above them.  
  
The house belonged to Akira Kamiya, but he was out of town on the Holidays so he'd lent it to his nephew Tai, and his niece Kari. There was a couple feet of snow piling up outside, which made that Christmas all the more fun.  
  
Cody, TK, Joe and Izzy were sitting at a table playing cards, Matt was in a corner talking quietly to his girlfriend Sora, but Sora had a rather odd look on her face, almost as if she was dreading something. Tai and Davis were seated on the other side of the room, playing catch with an egg. Partially because they were weird, and partially because they had too much eggnog.  
  
Kari had been in the other room, trying her best to find a place for everyone to sleep. It looked like they'd wind up spending the night at the small, one bedroom house, because of the snow. And they didn't have room enough.  
  
"Tai, could you sleep in the bathtub?"  
  
Kari knew it sounded odd, but Tai was odd. Before he could awnser the egg flew by Kari's head, she ducked and let it fly into the card game, Davis came running trying to catch the egg, but stopped short of crashing into Kari.  
  
"Ha! You're out Davis!" Tai shouted from his corner. "And for that you can be the one to sleep in the bathtub!"  
  
Davis sighed and smacked his head, Kari giggled only a few feet away. It was Cody who noticed it. Sweet, innocent Cody who caused all the trouble.  
  
"Hey, what's that stuff?"  
  
Cody asked, he was pointing above Kari and Davis' head, to the small plant of mistletoe. TK put down his cards and watched with a look of horror on his face. Yolei and Ken turned their heads over too. Kari was blushing suddenly, realizing what this meant. And Davis, well he had the world's biggest grin on his face.  
  
No one spoke; Davis and Kari just looked at each other. No one spoke, that is, except the TV.  
  
Currently on the TV in the corner the kids were watching Anger Management with Adam Sandler and Jack Nicholson. It was the ending scene at the Yankee's Game, when the Mayor stood up and shouted:"You can do it David! Give her a five second Frencher!"  
  
To Davis, this was a sign from God. I mean, how often are you and your crush standing under mistletoe when a movie shouts out to kiss her and only gets your name wrong by one letter? So Davis did kiss her. And oddly enough, Kari didn't really mind. TK however, dropped his cards and sighed, and then he stood and walked off into the bedroom. Tai, too, was a bit upset. But if you're younger sister was getting her first real kiss you'd get upset too. It's a rule.  
  
Kari was blushing redder than Sora's hair, and Davis looked as if any minute he could scream out for joy and dance around. Kari was smiling, but it quickly faded as she noticed TK's angry stomp off.  
  
'Uh oh . . . this could turn ugly. Well I better go talk to him; we're stuck in this house all night long.'  
  
Kari looked at Davis for a minute, started to speak, and shook her head instead and went off after TK. Sora had a strange smile on her face, but it faded too, but for different reasons.  
  
"Ah, son of a monkey."  
  
Davis sighed and sat down; realizing Kari had gone off after TK.  
  
'What a mood killer . . .'  
  
Yolei and Ken both sighed, not knowing if this was a good thing or a bad thing, it was then that Ken sat his head back with a sigh and noticed the mistletoe hanging directly over the couch.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yolei asked looking at his odd facial expression; she looked up too and got her own odd facial expression.  
  
*******  
  
"TK?"  
  
TK was sitting in a large armchair in the bedroom; Kari was standing in the doorway. It was much too dark in here for her taste.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kari fumbled her hand around the wall until she hit the light switch, the room was illuminated at once and she saw that TK looked really upset.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kar."  
  
Kari sighed, knowing he was most definitely not fine. She knew TK liked her, but she . . .  
  
"Can we talk about it TK?"  
  
"I said I was fine!"  
  
TK sighed and shook his head again. Kari walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, her eyes already filling with tears.  
  
"TK . . ."  
  
TK sighed; now feeling like a complete jerk.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari. I just . . . I never really thought . . . "  
  
"That I'd kiss Davis?"  
  
TK sighed and shook his head in a 'no.'  
  
"No Kari . . . that you'd kiss anyone . . . but . . . I don't know. I just always thought you and I would . . ."  
  
Kari sighed. It seamed like a whole lot of people always thought she and TK would . . . but truth be told, it would be weird to date either TK or Davis. Davis reminded her too much of Tai, and thinking of your brother all the time when you're on a date can be weird. But TK was like her brother. She'd always thought so back in the DigiWorld when they were too young to fall in love, and now she didn't think that could change.  
  
"I know TK. But all I did was kiss him, because of the mistletoe."  
  
"That isn't the problem Kari. I could see it in your eyes. You like Davis."  
  
Kari sighed. Yes, she didn't understand why, nor would she, but she did like Davis. It seamed to look easy to those outside, TK was a real gem and she'd be lucky to have him, but there was something else. Davis. Yes, most of the time Davis was a jerk and immature, but Kari could see through that, on the inside there was something magical about Davis that made him a even rarer gem than TK. It made him a real catch and she loved that. He had something, what it was, she didn't know, but there was something about him that made her love him.  
  
"Yeah I do TK."  
  
TK sighed, he couldn't think of anything to say, and neither could she, so she left the room. TK still sat in his chair without looking up as he heard the door close, and open again a moment later.  
  
"Kari . . ."  
  
He looked up, but it wasn't Kari, instead it was Tai.  
  
"Oh . . . Hey Tai."  
  
Tai sat down on the edge of the bed and look at TK with a odd smile.  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"Ironic."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tai shook his brown haired head and gave a genuine laugh.  
  
"Can I give you some advice kid?"  
  
TK was shocked by this. Tai, give advice about dating his sister? Maybe it was an Evil Digimon in disguise . . .  
  
"Do you love Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
"Do you really love her, or do you just think you do?"  
  
TK was becoming confused now.  
  
"TK, do you know what love is?"  
  
TK sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Tai, I love Kari. I mean, I honestly do. I just want to make her happy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
TK shook his head again.  
  
"Exactly what?"  
  
"You want Kari happy, right TK? And if she's happy, you'll be happy, right?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Then you won't mind if she's with Davis, because he'll make her happy."  
  
TK finally understood now. Tai, while confusing, could sometimes be the smartest man in the world. He could be a ancient prophet at times.  
  
TK did love Kari, and he did want her happy. And if Davis made her happy, then so be it. . .  
  
"But TK."  
  
Both Tai and TK turned their heads around, Sora was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Trust Tai on this. He knows. You find yourself a nice girl, but at the same time, don't give up all hope on Kari. Don't obsesses about her, try to move on. But remember that just because Kari is with someone else, doesn't mean eventually she'll realize she was a completely idiot for turning you down and I'm really sorry and if you have it in your heart to take me back Tai then please do."  
  
TK blinked, not understanding at first. But in a minute it became obvious as Tai and Sora hugged one another and got too caught up in each other's lips to care about TK, Kari and Davis.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone . . ."  
  
TK left the room, he couldn't help but grinning. He knew what Sora had tried to tell him before she broke down and admitted she loved Tai. TK was about to go find Kari and apologize when his brother waved him over.  
  
"What Matt?"  
  
"Did you talk to Tai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Sora?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did Tai give you that 'if you love someone you want them to be happy speech?'"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does that really work TK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll have to try it."  
  
Matt had a strange grin on his face as he lay back in the chair.  
  
"I always knew she'd leave me for Tai. Just didn't know when. Ah, well, life goes on."  
  
TK shook his head, he couldn't help but grin. Matt grabbed a pen and paper and began writing lyrics.  
  
"After all TK, heartbreak can make a great song. And I'm used to it. Kari is on the porch, by the way."  
  
TK nodded and opened the door, walking out on the porch. Kari looked up at him, and he suddenly felt a lot worse. She had been crying.  
  
"Kari."  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond sighed and walked over, taking a seat in one of the white chairs out on the porch next to Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"I honestly am. I've been thinking about it and I realized that I do love you, and I just want you to be happy."  
  
Kari laughed.  
  
"You were thinking, or talking to my brother?"  
  
TK shrugged.  
  
"A little of both."  
  
Kari stood up and kissed TK on the cheek. She was smiling again.  
  
"So you won't care if I date Davis?"  
  
"Naw. But Kari, if it doesn't work out with him, and I'm still single, you better give me a chance."  
  
Kari nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sure Takeru."  
  
TK turned and walked back into the house, as he opened the door he found Davis. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment until the blond finally spoke up.  
  
"You brag about this, and I send Angemon after you."  
  
"Sure thing TP."  
  
They bother smirked, that was their way of saying 'congratulations' and 'thank you' and then Davis walked out to Kari on the porch. TK sighed and walked into the house to sit with his brother. Matt looked up and handed TK a can of soda.  
  
"Well, we both lost our girls today." Matt said at length.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know the weird thing TK?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sad."  
  
"Good Matt. Neither am I. Now let's work on that new song."  
  
*******  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
The two teens were still sitting on the couch, neither of them moving or speaking very much. Mainly because of the mistletoe.  
  
"Yeah Ken?"  
  
"Are we going to . . ."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yeah Yolei?"  
  
"Shut up right now and kiss me."  
  
******  
  
Hawkmon and Biyomon had watched the entire thing through the window. Both of them were smiling.  
  
"Well, I knew that was going to happen." Biyomon said.  
  
"Veemon owes me ten dollars now." Hawkmon  
  
The two bird Digimon smiled and then flew off, of course, they too were in love.  
  
It's odd, that Christmas Eve. It was Christmas Eve, hot coco and snow could be seen by the truck loads. Presents in the morning. And even with all of that, it felt like Valentine's Day. . . 


End file.
